User blog:Bioraptr/Rak'wrel, the Taskmaster's Vice
First champion concept from me! Basically, he's a badass, Hextech-augmented, bipedal Void (like) monster who despises being confined by anything or anyone. His passive is testament to that! Please provide feedback if you can. I love this idea, personally. |date = April 6, 2012 |health = 10 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 463 (+98) |bloodlust = 100 (Manaless) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+3.4%) |range = 175 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 325 |IP = ? |RP = ? }} Rak'wrel, the Taskmaster's Vice is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rak'wrel relies on either health or his unique in-game resource, Bloodlust, to cast abilities. Bloodlust caps at 100. When he has Bloodlust available, he automatically consumes it to empower an ability, should he use one. Bloodlust empowers an ability by giving AP equal to a percentage of Bloodlust consumed (Bloodlust consumed is capped on abilities, and this percentage increases with level). And here's the fun part -- Each point of Bloodlust gives 0.50% Movement Speed and 1 Tenacity. Bloodlust is drained when it combats CC. This gives Rak'wrel an extreme type of risk/reward gameplay that allows him to excel as a hit-and-run assassin and carry. |secondname = Terrifying Resolution |secondinfo = (Passive): Rak'wrel converts 0.1% of his movement speed into a percentage to dodge basic attacks. (Active): Each point of bloodlust Rak'wrel has is converted into a shield absorbing 2/3/4/5/6 damage for 3 seconds. The passive of Terrifying Resolution is lost until is comes off cooldown. *'Cost:' Up to 100 Bloodlust |secondlevel = |thirdname = Thunderous Requite |thirdinfo = (Active): Rak'wrel fires a shockwave of electrical power (skillshot) that ruptures the ground underneath enemies, dealing magic damage, briefly knocking them back, and reducing their attack damage for a duration. Gains an additional 1/2/3/4/5 damage per Bloodlust *'Range:' 550 *'Cost:' 25/40/55/70/85 health or up to 30 Bloodlust |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Lethal Predator |ultiinfo = (Passive): Rak'wrel gains movement speed the closer he is to an enemy champion. Bonus caps at 15% increased movemnt speed. (Active): Rak'wrel senses the closest enemy champion, revealing him or her on the map for 10 seconds. He can activate this ability again to empower his next basic attack to instead lunge at the target and snare them for 6 seconds within Rak'wrel's jaws, lifting them up into the air. While the enemy is snared, Rak'wrel drains all of his Bloodlust and converts the amount drained into 3/4/5 health stolen (inflicted as True damage) from the enemy champion. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes *'Cost:' 50/70/90 health *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Cooldown:' 120/105/90 seconds }} Lore "It should not be here. It... cannot be here." ' --Malphite, Shard of the Monolith'' There exist a number of vile and adversely motivated entities in Runeterra. Some are madmen; some are tyrants; some are mercenaries. They hail from the darkest reaches of the very inquiry of the land -- the dark halls of Noxus, the unchecked corruption of Zaun, and even the far-removed states of Ionia and the Shadow Isles. Some claim to be scientists, alchemists, mages -- all driven to bring the world they see to a defined goal, despite all of the possible collateral effects of their work. But some exist for no goal. They live for no purpose. This is because they do not belong to this world – they are not of this world or its illusive destinies. They live only as abominations, as aliens… as monsters. Nothing more can be said of this most recent addition to the Fields of Justice roster. And indeed, nothing is ever said of it. This is because even the Summoners themselves fear this monster. Shrouded by silence and a bizarre disposition, this entity cannot be named by an ordinary man. This is because its name is beyond the realm of Runeterra’s fundamental grasp of thought. Only two syllables can be uttered without a risk of immediate condemnation to madness. Rak’wrel… A terrifying creature made of fury and tempered by insanity. Unsurprisingly, none know of its exact origins. The Void is a common extrapolation. But some even question its commonality with the Void – none can fully explain its unsettling intelligence, its undeniably mad, ruthless, and predatory nature, and the bizarre synthesis of Hextech-like mechanical elements that are present throughout its physical body. One aspect of Rak’wrel, however, cannot even begin to be explained by anything yet known to Runeterra. This creature not only is not of this world, but cannot be of this world. And dangerously, this is the core of its power. Trapped here by unknown causes and seething with surreal amounts of anger and vengeance, Rak’wrel will stop at absolutely nothing to liberate itself from this allegedly horrific world. Nothing can break its will, and nothing can stand in its way. The very notion of controlling it seems like suicide, even for the most experienced of Summoners – and indeed, it has proven so for the many that have tried and failed. But the Institute of War knows that it cannot fail. By at least providing a distraction for this monster in the Fields of Justice, the Summoners are sparing an entire world from a very possible condemnation. They know more than any that Rak’wrel will not let anything stand in its way. Quotes '''Selection: "Summoner... I will break you." Moving: "You shall pay." "All... will... DIE..."/ "Summoner... you oppose my will."/ "These chains... these chains, these chains, these CHAINS..."/ "Your chants are hoarse, Summoner...." Attack "This will be... temporary."/ "You deny my wrath!" Taunt: "Your will... is WEAK!" Joke: "Roses are grey, violets are grey... EVERYTHING'S GREY!" Category:Custom champions